The Diamond and the Rough
by Khimintu
Summary: Sheltered rich girl Hitomi Shizuki meets homeless orphan street rat Kyouko Sakura and decides to take her in. A non-magical AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I wrote this on a whim haha, but I really like Hitomi! This story will update rather irregularly.

* * *

Hitomi Shizuki, daughter of the wealthy and successful business owner of Shizuki Corporations and a respectable specimen of refined talent, grace, and finesse, ran into Kyouko Sakura on the streets - quite literally.

It was an otherwise typical day for the girl. It was a Friday, a day in which she receives a reprieve from the many lessons she's required to take as respectable lady that takes up so much of her time. She would usually try to spend time with her friends, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki, but if unable, she would return home and indulge in her favorite book, or play her favorite piano piece on her 9-foot grand piano, or whatever. She treasured the opportunities this day provides.

On one particular day after school, Hitomi decided to use her free time not to do anything special, but to just relax. It was quite a stressful week at school after all.

Hitomi walked leisurely through the streets of Mitakihara, enjoying the cool breeze of the early spring and the gentle warmth of the sunlight on her skin. She passed by a fancy window display of a shoe shop, and stopped briefly to inspect the commodities on display. It was a pricey store, and the little tags on the shoes certainly reflected that.

_Oh that one looks nice! _Hitomi thought as she stared. _But geez, even with the money I have, I wouldn't buy it. Those heels can't be practical anyway._

It was while the young heiress was lost in her thoughts when she abruptly met one Kyouko Sakura.

Hitomi heard a shout to her side, and some rapid footsteps along with it.

"Yo, pretty girl with the green hair! Get out-a the way!"

She barely had time to turn her head towards the commotion before the running redhead slammed into her with a mighty force. She gave a surprised yelp as she dropped unceremoniously to the ground, her school bag flying out of her hands.

The two girls briefly laid in a huddled mess, Kyouko splayed overtop Hitomi.

"Dammit!" Kyouko said while quickly getting up. "Hey, I told you to watch it!"

But the redhead froze when she felt a hard hand on her shoulder. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"You're the one who should watch it, punk!" The new voice boomed. Hitomi glanced upwards from her position on the ground. The voice belonged to a beefy man, with large muscles on his arm and down his neck and shoulders. He was wearing an apron, and he sported a thick moustache and a bald head. His face was sweaty and red from running. "You're gonna pay for what you stole from my store, plus extra!"

It was then that Hitomi noticed a plastic bag on the ground, which had fallen near her backpack. She immediately understood the situation.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Kyouko squirmed in the grasp of the man.

Hitomi stood up, brushed her clothes off, and cleared her throat, loudly.

"Ahem! Excuse me!" Both Kyouko and the man stopped, and turned to see her picking up the plastic bag from the ground. "I believe this belongs to someone."

"This rat stole those from my store!"

"No I didn't! He's lyin'!"

Hitomi looked at the redhead. She was wearing a frayed blue-green jacket and tattered shorts. Her boots were worn, with a hole near the big toe of the right foot. Her face was grimy and sweaty, but her eyes were a vibrant, piercing red.

Hitomi thought she seemed about the same age as herself. It was clear that she was homeless, and that she attempted to steal from the older man's store. This was clearly unacceptable to the green haired girl, but as she looked into those red eyes, she felt a sense of pity.

"I see." Hitomi said. She stepped forward towards the two, ignoring the slight pain in her rear. She faced the older man. "Sir, if I may, I could pay for these items on behalf of this girl."

"Hey I didn't ask for your help!" Kyouko shouted. Hitomi deftly ignored her.

"Hm… I really want _her_ to pay," the man said, directing an angry glare at the redhead, who was still trying to squirm out of his tight grip. "But I suppose she wouldn't be able to anyway."

The transaction was quick. Hitomi brought out some cash, most likely much more than necessary, but she didn't mind. She handed it to the man, who stuffed it into a pocket of his apron, one hand still restraining Kyouko.

"I better not see you again, street rat." The man finally released her, very rudely and with a slight shove. He walked off into the distance.

"Geez, look who's got a pole up their ass." Kyouko rubbed her arm where the man held her.

"Ahem. I believe these are yours now." Hitomi raised the plastic bag slightly, and it was quickly snatched from her hands.

"If weren't for you, I wouldn't 'ave been in that freaking mess."

Hitomi was taken back by the response. "And that's the thanks I get for helping you?"

"I don't need help from you, or anybody."

_I can't believe this girl!_ Hitomi thought.

"Well I helped you anyway. I paid for the things you _stole_ and got that man off your back. Regardless, you owe me."

"Tch…" Kyouko scoffed and turned her head to the side. She hates being indebted to someone - her gut burned at the very thought - but she knew that was the truth.

_Maybe I should just run away right now…_

"I know you won't be able to repay me with money, so please, I ask that you follow me." Hitomi started walking away.

_Dammit! What should I do?_

Her fists balled and her teeth and toes clenched. She watched the green haired girl walk further away, and after a moment of hesitation, her feet stepped forward in reluctant pursuit.

* * *

The two girls sat at a round table outside a cafe, facing each other. Hitomi was sitting properly - back straight, feet flat, hands folded on her lap - as she watched other girl slouching in her chair and grumbling under her breath.

"Please, would you tell me your name?"

"...Kyouko Sakura." The redhead said quickly, after a slight hesitation.

"I'm Hitomi Shizuki. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

"Hmpf. Sure." The name Shizuki sounded familiar to Kyouko, as it should. The successful company is widely known throughout Japan.

_Well, must be an important name if I think I know it. She does look the rich-girl type. Sheesh I really hate her guts right now._

"Tell me, if you would, why'd you steal from that man's store?" Hitomi wasn't very sure what she was doing. The situation was very awkward for her. All she knew is that this girl in front of her needs help. Lots of it.

_My father, in all of his successful enterprises, is known for his philanthropy. If I can't help a single person on the street, how can I live up to the Shizuki name?_

"I'm a homeless girl on the streets. What else am I gonna do?"

The conversation stopped then. The two sat awkwardly in silence for several minutes. Hitomi couldn't help glancing off to the side, drumming her fingers, or tapping her big toe. Kyouko was still, hands in her jacket pockets.

"Your drinks, ma'am." The waiter had arrived, and placed two cups of tea in front of each girl.

"Thank you, sir." Hitomi said, relieved at the brief break in silence and at the chance to _do_ something. She gracefully raised the cup to her soft lips, blew gently, and took a small sip.

Kyouko was not so graceful. She picked up the cup and took a large gulp, but quickly spit it back into the cup.

"HOT! HOT!" She sputtered, and fanned herself with her hand.

Hitomi stared incredulously at the girl as she calmed down. Then, so suddenly and unexpectedly did it come that Hitomi herself was surprised, a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Shut up…" Kyouko said and blushed furiously at the laughter.

Hitomi quickly put a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry! That was um… impolite of me."

"Damn right."

"But come on - it _was_ quite funny."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Kyouko turned her head to the side.

_I can't believe I made myself a fool in front of her. This day's just getting worse by the second._

But that laugh was exactly what was needed to break the tension in the air. Hitomi, now comfortable, took another sip of tea.

"So Sakura-san, is there a reason why you're homeless?"

"Heh, you're pretty straightforward, aren't ya?"

"Well… I suppose that is a rude question to ask right off the bat." Hitomi decisively put down her teacup. She knew what she wanted to do. "Sakura-san, I ask that you please stay with me at my home for the time being."

"Eh?" Kyouko dropped open slightly in surprise.

"My family is well-off, and I would be happy to arrange accommodations for you at my home."

"Wait. Hold up. How do you know I don't already have a place to stay?"

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Well…" Kyouko thought back to a dingy, abandoned building, with peeling walls, leaky ceiling, and several other smelly guys milling around a makeshift fire.

"As I thought. So please, will you take my offer?"

Kyouko let out a deep sigh. "Like I said before, I don't need help from anybody. I live for myself, and honestly, you should too. Take it from me - helping other people doesn't get ya anything."

Hitomi was unfazed. "Take it from _me_ - helping others is the right thing to do, and very rewarding."

The two girls sat in silence once again, staring at each other in a contest of will. Hitomi was sure she would break away from those piercing, red eyes. But a lady let's her opinions be known clearly and stuck to them, so that's just what she did.

It was Kyouko who eventually turned her face away. Staring into those gentle, green eyes and that soft face, resolute in her beliefs, the redhead was reminded of something, a feeling from long ago...

"Fine, I'll crash at your place. I s'pose some free food and a comfy place to sleep ain't so bad."

"I'm glad you accepted my offer." Hitomi stood up from the table. "Well, why don't we get going then?"

"M'kay." Kyouko said with another sigh. _I can't believe I'm actually doin' this._

She got up, and together, the two girls set off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi Shizuki and Kyouko Sakura walked down the streets of Mitakihara towards the Shizuki residence. They moved at a leisurely pace, with Hitomi leading and Kyouko following behind.

The walk was relatively peaceful. The sun was gentle, and an occasional breeze blew in the wake of cars driving past. Hitomi was not far from home. She was, after all, still a minor and did not go far by herself. It was convenient that the mall, her school, and her home were all in close proximity to each other.

Hitomi walked gracefully - a lady always carries herself well. Kyouko, however, seemed to walk and dance at the same time. She skipped, hopped, spun around, and ran ahead and back.

_Goodness, she's so energetic._ Hitomi thought. She kept a careful eye on the redhead, slightly concerned that she'll injure herself in some way.

Kyouko pointed out everything she saw and always had a comment ready.

"Hey, look at the dog peeing on the hydrant! Classic!"

"Man, why would anyone keep such a weird-ass moustache?"

"Oh, look at that taiyaki ad! That's my favorite kind! The taiyaki, not the ad. But I suppose if an ad has taiyaki in it, it can't be that bad."

_She's just like a little kid!_ Hitomi sighed, half in exasperation, half in amusement.

Kyouko's stomach growled a bit, and she reached into the plastic bag, taking out a box of Pocky. She opened the box and pulled one out, sticking it between her teeth.

"Hey, ya want one?"

Hitomi stopped and turned around to see an open box of the chocolate-coated bread sticks being held out in front her.

"C'mon, you paid for it. Might as well take some."

Hitomi sighed and took one. "Alright then. I prefer the strawberry flavor though."

"Someone's picky."

"Hey, I took one, didn't I? Come on, let's go. It won't be much longer."

The two girls continued walking. Hitomi quietly contemplated her course of actions as she walked, which was slightly difficult over the sound of Kyouko munching her snack. Hitomi had quickly finished her stick of Pocky, but Kyouko took her time in finishing the box. But, a lady has to be prepared after all.

They soon rounded a corner onto the street on which her home resides.

"Okay, we're almost there, so here's the plan. I'll show you around my house first, including the guest room you'll be using. Then, you can take a bath-"

"Hey! I'm not that dirty. I like to think of myself as pretty darn clean considering my situation."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow and turned to inspect the girl once again, noting the grin of pride on the redhead's face.

_Yes, she definitely needs a bath._

"Anyway-"

"Hey!"

"-my parents will probably be home soon after that, and I'll introduce you while we eat dinner. Does that sound fine?"

"Mm…" Kyouko frowned. She didn't like the idea of being introduced to someone's parents, especially the classy, upscale, rich type. They'll probably kick her out immediately afterwards. But she will be getting food at least, and she couldn't turn that down. "I guess that's alright."

"Good."

They approached a tall, imposing apartment building. A white brick wall fenced in the area, with an opening as a entrance.

"Alright, this is it." Hitomi said as she walked through the entrance.

"Wait a sec, you live in an apartment? I thought you said you were rich."

"We own the top floor." The green haired said simply.

Kyouko's voice caught in her throat. She looked upwards towards the top of the building, her mouth wide open.

"The whole top floor?!"

"And the roof."

"... Damn."

The two girls reached the entrance to the building, a set of revolving doors.

"Ooh! Revolving doors! Hey, why don't we spin around a few times?" Kyouko nudged Hitomi with her shoulder.

"No, thank you. That's very impolite."

"Pfft. You're no fun."

Hitomi only sighed in response, but the girl's lips discreetly curled into a small grin.

A young, male receptionist stood at a small podium stand on the other side of the doors, waiting to greet those walking in. He immediately recognize the green haired girl as she walked through the doors, and stepped out from behind the podium to greet her.

"Welcome back, madam." He said with a bow.

"Thank you, sir." Hitomi bowed in return.

Hitomi noticed the wary look the receptionist was giving Kyouko, who was gawking at the grand lobby.

"She's um… a friend."

"I see." He bowed again. "Welcome."

"Hm?" Kyouko finally noticed the man. "Oh, thanks."

The two girls walked on.

Kyouko continue to stare in awe at the lobby. Tall pillars supported a high ceiling, which hung a large, shimmering chandelier. The floor was tiled with a sleek, faux marble material.

_Sheesh, must cost a fortune to live here!_ Kyouko thought. _Wonder what her home looks like._

"Sakura-san, you should've have bowed back."

"Oh, I was supposed to?"

"Well... it wouldn't have hurt. Come on, this way to the elevators."

As they walked towards the far end of the lobby where the elevators were, Hitomi noticed the many glances the redhead received from people passing by. It didn't help that Kyouko indignantly stuck her tongue out at them in return.

_I should have expected this to happen._ Hitomi sighed once again.

"Sakura-san, please don't be so rude."

"They're the ones being rude to me."

"Then don't be rude back."

As the girls neared the elevator, and Kyouko sped forward.

"I want to press the button!"

Kyouko jammed her finger into the "up" button, and the door slid open. Hitomi made sure she walked in first to stand by the floor buttons. She didn't want Kyouko to press all of them on a random whim. She hit the button for the top floor.

"Hey! I said I wanna press the buttons!"

Hitomi turned to look at Kyouko, and saw a genuinely angered expression on her face.

"I apologize, Sakura-san, but honestly I didn't want you to press all the floor buttons and make us wait forever to reach the top."

"I wouldn't do that…" Kyouko pouted and leaned against the back wall, her hands resting on the railing.

The doors closed, and the elevator sped up. The two girls felt the brief pull of increased apparent weight as they accelerated upward.

After a moment, Kyouko's face perked up in a grin. "But I'll keep that in mind for next time!"

Hitomi sighed again - it seems that she's doing that a lot nowadays - and shook her head slightly. Saying that only planted another mischievous idea in Kyouko's head.

_I'm going to have to be more careful around her now._

An awkward silence fell across the girls. They listened to the dull hum of the elevator and watched the number above the doors increase gradually.

The elevator stopped several floors up, and and a woman walked into the elevator with the two girls. Hitomi stepped aside next to Kyouko to allow the woman to press the floor buttons. The elevator started upwards once again.

Standing next to Kyouko, Hitomi was now close enough to notice her smell. There was the expected rank smell of one who has dug through trash heaps and slept on dirty, wet floors. It was small. Hitomi could tolerate it. But surprisingly, above that smell was a strong, stimulating scent of cinnamon. The sharp scent tickled Hitomi's nose.

_She… she actually smells good!_ Hitomi thought. She turned her head to look at Kyouko, only to be met by the redhead's piercing eyes staring back at her.

"What's up?"

Hitomi quickly snapped her head away, hiding her slight blush.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all."

She could almost sense Kyouko grinning behind her head.

With her head turned away, Hitomi noticed the woman standing across the elevator, giving wary looks in Kyouko's direction. It was really starting to irritate the green haired girl.

_At least this woman is trying to be discreet about it._

She glanced back at Kyouko and noticed that she has apparently noticed the woman as well.

"Sakura-san, please don't." Hitomi said, anticipating Kyouko's reaction.

Kyouko loudly sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Finally, the elevator stopped again. The doors opened, and the woman stepped out. Hitomi quickly moved towards the elevator buttons again. As she turned back around, she noticed that Kyouko had taken a step forward, also towards the buttons.

"Tch. Ya beat me." Kyouko said as she leaned back on the wall again, causing Hitomi to smile in satisfaction.

After another moment, the elevator stopped at the top floor.

"Ah, finally!" Kyouko said excitedly as she stepped out of the elevator, Hitomi immediately after.

The two girls stepped into narrow corridor meant as a greeting area. A single door waited at the end of the corridor, with a name plate engraved with "Shizuki" resting above the peephole. The corridor was well lit with fluorescent lights from above. A single, framed painting of rolling green hills hung on the wall to the right, and a wooden stand with a vase of flowers resting on top was placed against the wall, right below the painting.

"Oooh…" Kyouko, needless to say, was very excited. She quickly crossed the short corridor and stopped at the door. She turned back towards Hitomi, who was walking comfortably to the door of her own home. "C'mon, missy, hurry up!"

_Missy?_ Hitomi raised one eyebrow at the comment. She let the it slide though, and pulled out her key as she approached.

When she reached the door, she stopped and turned towards Kyouko. "Alright, Sakura-san, a quick word before we enter."

"Oh c'mon! Let's go!"

"Listen, please." She stopped to make sure Kyouko was listening, and took a breath before beginning again. "Sakura-san, I ask that you please control yourself when you're in my home. I am graciously providing residence for you, so please be on your best behavior."

"I have plenty of self-control."

Hitomi sighed and rubbed her temple with a finger. It's certainly a good thing that the green haired girl possessed an abundance of patience. "Just… just don't break anything, okay?"

"Roger!" Kyouko saluted with a wide grin.

Hitomi unlocked the door, and the two girls stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I had to change Kyouko's backstory slightly since this is non-magical, but I think it reflects the original pretty well.

* * *

As they stepped into the room, the two girls were immediately greeted by a wave of cool air and the glaring light of the late-afternoon sun that filtered through a set of floor-to-ceiling windows on the far side of the room.

Hitomi and Kyouko were standing in a tiled living room. Three sofas were positioned in the center of the room with a coffee table in between. Hanging on a wall was a large, flat-screen TV. The walls contained a number of framed paintings, portraits, and other decorations.

"Well, I suppose we'll begin the tour." Hitomi began. "This is the living room, and over there is the dining room."

She gestured towards the wall opposite the TV, containing an open door to the dining room in one corner. In the other corner was another corridor.

"Ah…" Kyouko said quietly as she looked around. Everything was immaculate - the floor tiles were polished and shined, not a single piece of furniture was out of place.

The thought occurred to her that she was actually _in_ someone else's house now. It's been years since she was last allowed in someone's home. Unpleasant memories flew through Kyouko's mind - memories of being repeatedly rejected at the front entrance of stranger's homes. The many doors slammed mercilessly in her face during her early years of being homeless had left a deep scar in the redhead's psyche.

_I was young back then, and stupid._ Kyouko thought, shaking her head. _I need to to just forget about it all._

After taking off their shoes, the two girls walked towards the dining room. The floor tiles felt cold against their feet.

"Right beyond the dining room is the kitchen." Hitomi said as they entered. A long, rectangular table faced them in the center of the room, right underneath a large chandelier. Behind the chair at the head of the table was a large painting of the countryside, spanning the entire width of the wall. Kyouko whistled in amazement.

They crossed the room to a door at the side and stepped into large kitchen.

"We have a strict rule in this house that food does not leave the dining room."

"What?! That's bull."

"Drinks are fine. You can put down your bag here, Sakura-san."

With a sigh, Kyouko tossed her plastic bag of snacks on the counter. The two girls returned to the dining room and crossed the room to another door, which led into a corridor. The corridor branched off in front of them and to the side.

"That way leads to the bedrooms, but let's head down here first." Hitomi said as she walked towards the door at the end. The two girls reached the dark oak door. Hitomi smiled excitedly, and paused before opening the door. "This is one of my favorite rooms."

_Favorite huh?_ Kyouko thought. _I wonder what's in there._

They stepped into the room, and Kyouko's mouth dropped. She barely heard the click of the door closing behind her.

The room was an enormous library. Floor-to-ceiling shelves filled with books covered the walls. The floor was heavily carpeted, dampening any sound, and the soft furs of the carpet that they were standing on tickled the girls' feet. The air was noticeably colder, but warmth emanated from a fireplace built into one wall, with a couple plush chairs positioned in front of it. Down the room was a 9-foot long grand piano, and further down was a long table.

"All these books belong to my father," Hitomi explained, beginning to walk down the room. "But I come in here a lot too, since it's so nice and quiet. I typically do my homework here."

"Must be a smart lad." Kyouko said softly to herself. She peered at some of the books on the shelves - encyclopedias, academic journals, historic volumes. She was never really a book-ish person, but the redhead could admire the sheer amount of resources and dedication required to put together a personal library of this size.

As they reached the piano, Kyouko saw Hitomi place a delicate hand affectionately on its surface. A memory trickled into the redhead's mind - a large building, a podium, a wooden cross, a choir, and... a piano.

"Do you play?"

"Hm? Oh, yes I do. I take lessons."

Kyouko smiled. "Can you play me a song?"

"Well…" Hitomi rubbed her hands together and shifted her foot. "I'm not sure if I'm any good."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you're fine!"

Hitomi smiled at the compliment, even though she knew Kyouko has never heard her play before. "Maybe later. Let's continue."

Hitomi quickly walked further down the room, Kyouko following right behind her. They passed the long table near the end of the room, with a few chairs placed around it, and Kyouko briefly admired the number of books, papers, and instruments covering the surface. She then noticed a glass door in the corner at the end of the room, a few meters away. It partly concealed by a bookshelf, but still noticeable due to the sunlight cast on the floor through the glass.

"Where does that go?" Kyouko asked.

"Ah, that's another one of my favorite spots." Hitomi said as she made her way to the door. "Space is at a premium, so not many people are lucky enough to have their own garden."

"A garden?"

"Yes, I do hope you'll like it as much as I do."

The two girls reached the door, and with a gentle push, the door swayed open. The temperature increased considerably as they stepped across the raised threshold and onto the concrete ground of the room.

A sigh escaped Kyouko's lips as she looked around the room.

On both sides of the two girls, rows and rows of flowers of every kind stretched across the room in long, rectangular flower pots, and vines hung from the ceiling in suspended pots. The room was a dazzling display of bright, vivid colors - blue and purple, red and pink, yellow and white, in a sea of green leaves. The outer wall was made entirely of glass, allowing the sunlight through and creating a small greenhouse. Outside, the city skyline stretched into the distance. The sun was orange and just about to set.

"Gardening is a hobby my mother and I share," Hitomi said. "She spends a lot of time here, and I help her when I can."

Kyouko looked out towards the sunset. "You sure got a nice place."

"Thank you…"

Hitomi's head tilted slightly, and her eyebrows furrowed. The redhead's unusually quiet tone puzzled her. She is very keen at picking up subtle details about a person's mood, and Kyouko was definitely setting off some bells.

_I wonder if there's something wrong._

"Well, let's keep going. I'm sure you want to see your bedroom."

The two girls continued walking. After rounding a corner, they exited the garden through another door. They were soon back at the branching corridor, except on the other end.

"On the right are my parents' bedroom and my father's study. On the left, the first door is my room, and the second is the guest room, where you'll be sleeping."

"Gotcha."

Hitomi turned and stared at the redhead.

_Now that I think of it, she's been relatively quiet ever since we walked in the house._

"Sakura-san, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh… no, I'm fine!" Kyouko gave her most convincing grin.

"Hm… well, it's just that you've been very quiet. If anything is bothering you, please let me know."

There was a brief moment of silence. Hitomi was just about to turn and continue on until Kyouko spoke up.

"Actually… there is something." She said quickly, her eyes down. The toes of her foot began to tap nervously. "It's that, I haven't been inside someone's house in a long time, 'specially in a fancy one like this. I feel like I'm… out of place."

Hitomi faced Kyouko and stepped forward slightly, smiling. "I understand Sakura-san. But you don't have to be nervous here. You should think of this as your own home for now."

"Heh, you seem pretty confident. How do you know your parent's would even let me stay here?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will." Hitomi turned back to the hall in front of them. "And if they don't, I'll convince them. I promise."

Hitomi started walking again, and Kyouko quickly sprang to follow her. Her words oddly were comforting to Kyouko. The redhead looked at the girl walking in front of her and felt a mixture of amazement and wonder.

_Why... is she doing all this for me?_

They approached the door to Hitomi's bedroom.

_Oh no, I need to clean up a bit first!_ Hitomi thought. Though she was normally a tidy person, the busy week of school had caused her to slack somewhat.

"L-let's not go in there just yet." She quickly opened the door, threw her school bag in, and slammed the door shut.

"Huh? Why not?"

"No reason."

"Now I really want to see your room."

"Don't you want to see your own room? Come on, let's go." Hitomi hurried away towards the next door. Kyouko almost had to run the catch up.

"Now who's acting weird." But Kyouko could barely suppress a grin as she hurried forward. That exchange immediately cheered her up from her previous, despondent mood. As they reached the door to her new bedroom, Kyouko felt a giddy excitement rise up in her.

"Wow!" Kyouko smiled widely, mouth open, at the large room in front of her.

Her attention focused almost immediately on the queen-sized bed across the room. Large pillows were propped against a wide headboard, the sheets were a silky linen, and the mattress looked just about the fluffiest thing the redhead had ever seen. She fought back the urge to run up to the bed and throw herself on it.

"I'm sorry there isn't a blanket for the bed right now. I'll make sure to bring one later."

"Man, can't believe I have all this to myself!" Kyouko ran around the room, inspecting the large closet, opening dresser drawers.

"Sakura-san, please calm down." Hitomi stated calmly. _Am I already getting used to this?_

Kyouko stopped in front of Hitomi, slightly out of breath. "Heh, to think even the guest room is this cool!"

"Yes, yes. Well I suppose this concludes the tour." Hitomi ignored the sarcastic clapping from the redhead facing her. "You can wash up in the bathroom over there. I'll bring a towel, some soap, and shampoo."

"Gotcha!" Kyouko began walking towards the bathroom in the corner of the room.

"Please don't mess up the bathroom too much, Sakura-san."

"Geez, I wasn't always homeless, ya know." Kyouko turned slightly back to Hitomi to give a wink. "Have some trust in me."

* * *

Kyouko stared at herself in the mirror positioned above the bathroom sink, waiting for the water running in the shower to warm up. Her long, red hair was severely matted and caked with dirt in some regions. Her face was grimy and smeared, and her clothes were even worse. Kyouko felt like a spot of dirt on the surface of the shiny, immaculate house she was now standing in.

_Everything here's too damn clean. I bet I only look bad in comparison._ Kyouko thought with a grin, but the grin quickly receded away. _I guess a shower won't hurt…_

She heard a gentle knock at the door and Hitomi's soft voice through the door.

"Sakura-san, I'm putting the towels and soap at the door. I also brought a set of spare clothes you can use, among other things."

Kyouko went to the door and swung it open, only to see Hitomi rapidly turn her head away, face turning bright red.

"S-Sakura-san, what are-!"

"Whoa, chill! I'm still dressed!"

"Oh…" Hitomi blushed even more. "W-well, here you go. Leave your dirty clothes in the basket outside the door and I'll pick it up later."

Her head still turned away, she dropped a wooden basket and quickly turned to leave.

"Thanks, missy!" Laughing, Kyouko took the basket in and kicked the door closed.

After setting the basket down, she inspected its contents. A bathrobe rested above a fresh set of pajamas, which rested above two thick towels. A bottle of shampoo, body wash, an electric hairdryer, a brush, two toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, and slippers were placed in various places along the sides.

_Damn, she's pretty thorough. Well, better get started._

* * *

_Honestly, why does she have to be like that?_ Hitomi thought while she closed the door to the oven.

By now, she had already cleaned her own room and done the laundry, along with Kyouko's dirty clothes. She had tried to do some of her homework, but couldn't focus well enough and opted to make dinner instead. Though she wasn't the best chef, Hitomi can easily prepare a number of dishes, as expected of a proper lady. For this particular night, she had decided to prepare a western dish - cheese souffle. Two large servings were now baking in the oven, and a bowl of additional souffle batter rested on the counter, in case she needed to make more.

Hitomi wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing before taking it off. She leaned against a counter to take a breath, and then began to set the table. As she placed silverware and plates down, her mind continued to linger on Kyouko.

_I wonder if this is the right decision._

For the first time, Hitomi questioned her judgement in taking Kyouko in her care. The thought occurred to her that she didn't know anything about the redhead, about her past, nothing at all. She was really taking a risk in letting a stranger into her house.

Her eyes rested on the plastic bag on the counter containing the items that Kyouko attempted to steal. She stepped closer and looked through the bag.

_Well, now I know she really likes junk food._

With another sigh, Hitomi picked up the bag and walked over to the pantry. She thought about what her friend, Madoka, would say in this situation.

_She'll probably say,_

"You should giver her a chance! Everyone's a good person if you look hard enough!"

… _or something to that effect._

While putting the items from the bag into the pantry, Hitomi decided that for now, she'll follow her friend's advice, or rather, the advice she would have given.

Despite her mischievous and cocky attitude, Kyouko wasn't too bad of a person. She just needed the right guidance, and Hitomi was perfect for the job. Also, Hitomi would admit that the redhead was fun to be around. She felt relaxed around her, as if she were taking off a constricting mask that she was always wearing. Besides, it's nice having another person her age to spend time with. Hitomi's two friends have always seemed so close, and she had always felt like a third wheel, left out of many of the two's activities. Her strict schedule certainly didn't help the situation.

_Could it be… that I want her around because I'm jealous of my friends?_

The thought came suddenly to Hitomi, and the directness of such a thought unnerved her. She never felt like she was the one to harbor ill sentiments towards her friends. She purposefully shook her head free of the idea, and finished stowing the items into the pantry.

_I guess I'll check on her. I wonder if she's done yet._

* * *

Kyouko came out of the shower in a light pink bathrobe, her brushed and blow-dried hair shining with cleanliness and her cheeks rosy from the heat of the steam. She made her way to the bed and plopped down, sighing in pleasure. The bed was as soft as a marshmallow, much more comfortable than the rigid mats she had been using on the streets.

"Ah… I could get used to this."

A faint sound registering in her ears caused Kyouko to perk up. Roughly following the source of the noise, Kyouko crossed the room to the wall and pressed her ears against it.

_Oh! Phone's ringing!_

The ringing came from Hitomi's room, and Kyouko sped out of her bedroom with a mischievous grin on her face and into Hitomi's, excited to answer whoever it was that's calling. The first thing Kyouko noticed when she rushed into Hitomi's bedroom was the smell, the relaxing scent of lavender.

_Damn that smells good._

But ignoring the soft fragrance and the fancy things about the room, Kyouko rushed to her target - Hitomi's cellphone, resting on her bed. She picked it up and immediately hit the button to answer, barely registering the name, Sayaka Miki, on the display.

"'Eyo!" Kyouko greeted.

"Um… who is this?"

"Actually, I should be the one asking you. So who am I talkin' to?"

"It's Saya- hold up! Where's Hitomi?"

"You mean the missy?"

"Missy?"

"She's not here at the moment. So you know her?"

"Yes I know her! I'm her friend. Who _are_ you?"

"A friend, huh? You could say I'm a friend too! A friend with benefits, if ya know what I mean."

"Sakura-san!"

Kyouko yelped in surprise at Hitomi's voice, and she spun around to see her standing right behind her. Hitomi's face was hard set, and her eyes hinted of a quiet, subdued anger.

"Give me my phone."

"But I wanna talk to your friend, Saya-somethin'!"

"No. Give me my phone. Now."

"Fine, fine." Kyouko threw the phone towards Hitomi, a small voice was still shouting on the other line, and she plopped backwards onto Hitomi's bed.

Hitomi almost dropped her phone as she clumsily caught it, which only caused her heart rate to spike. She took a shaky breath to calm herself down.

"Please… get off my bed, Sakura-san." Hitomi managed to get out before putting the phone to her face. The redhead ignored the command of course. "I'm terribly sorry, Sayaka. It's me, Hitomi."

"Hitomi… who was that?"

"It's a long story."

"She said she's a friend with benefits."

Hitomi placed a palm on her forehead. "J-just ignore that okay? She has a tendency to behave… less than idealy."

"Yeah… sure."

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything later. Now then, what did you want to talk about?"

Kyouko tried to listen to the conversation, but after a while grew bored and decided to inspect the room around her.

_I dunno what she was worryin' about earlier. Looks clean to me. Maybe she tidied up while I was in the shower._

The room was grand. The floor was tiled and smooth and the walls were partly gilded. Hitomi's bed was king-sized, had a large canopy over it, and rested in the center of the room. In one corner was a wooden baby grand piano. In another corner was an armoire and two dressers. One wall sported a wide window, which would have provided a quality view of the garden and the night sky had not the curtains been drawn. The bed faced away from a wall from which hung a large painting of a woman in a rather sultry position, a painting which caught Kyouko's attention especially.

_The heck is that doing here?_

"Well, thanks for calling, Sayaka… Yes, I know. I will… Alright, goodbye." With a click, Hitomi ended the call. After letting out a deep breath, she turned towards Kyouko. "Sakura-san, I can't believe you."

"I am pretty unbelievable, aren't I?" Kyouko grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment. First of all, you had no permission to answer my phone for me."

"What if it was important? I was doin' a service."

"I was already on my way over. Regardless, that was extremely rude of you, especially the things you said."

"Heh, well in a way, we _are_ friends with benefits, am I right?"

"Girls can't love girls, Sakura-san. That's forbidden love."

"Then explain that over there." Kyouko pointed towards the wall behind her.

Hitomi looked in the direction that Kyouko was pointing and registered the painting. She responded calmly, "That's my mother."

"Okay. A huge-ass painting of your mom, in that pose, hangin' in your room. That's pretty weird."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Sakura-san."

"She is pretty hot though."

At this point, Hitomi was really starting lose her patience, and she felt a slight throbbing at her temple. "_Secondly_, I have not given you permission to enter my room, but you barged in here anyway. That's a clear intrusion of privacy and-"

"Hey, somethin' smells good! What's cookin'?" Kyouko sat up and was about to head to the kitchen until she noticed Hitomi's face. It was a look of exasperation, but more so of disappointment, like the expression a mother gives to a child who has done something wrong. Behind her green eyes, Kyouko could also see that Hitomi was hurt.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Kyouko looked away from the green-haired girl. Somehow, her expression was making Kyouko feel… bad. She shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. "I was tryin' to have fun, but I guess I made ya upset. Sorry…"

After a moment of silence, Hitomi sighed and headed for the door. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

"Oooh! Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes, it's called a souffle. I used to take cooking lessons, and western cuisine was a specialty of mine."

"It's good!" Kyouko mumbled, her mouth already full of food and her cheeks puffed out. After living on the streets for so long, it's been ages since the redhead has eaten food like this. She sighed in pleasure with every spoonful of the professionally prepared dish.

Hitomi was much more conscientious of her eating habits of course, taking only small, dainty spoonfuls at a time. As she ate, she stared across the table at the redhead eating voraciously. Kyouko's head was down, her concentration solely on the dish in front of her, and her hand moved from the dish to her mouth with alarming speed, occasionally flinging a crumb into the air. The scene was a sharp contrast to the proper table manners displayed by Hitomi.

She gave a resigned smile in response. "Well, I'm glad you like it, Sakura-san, but please eat more carefully. You're spilling crumbs everywhere… and you're not even finishing your first mouthful before putting another in!"

Kyouko responded with some incomprehensible mumbles, not even pausing slightly in her pace.

_Maybe I should make some more._ Hitomi thought, inwardly glad that her cooking seemed so satisfying. What they say about chefs is true in Hitomi's case, that they love the sight of people enjoying their cooking more than cooking itself. Her cooking ability is one of her most proudest skills, and the one she has spent the most time honing.

As a proper hostess, Hitomi decided to partake in some jest to entertain her guest.

"Come now, Sakura-san, what's the point of making this dish when you're only going to scarf it down. You ought to take your time and enjoy it thoroughly." She said playfully.

Kyouko swallowed her mouthful and paused in her vicious attack on the french cuisine to respond accordingly, a grin on her face. "Whadaya mean? I am enjoyin' it. In fact, I'm enjoyin' it so much that I think you should make some more!"

"Oh, I can't possibly do that! I need to save some for my parents after all, in case they want any when the return." Hitomi said. She touched her chin and tilted her head in a mock, pensive look. "But I think perhaps you've had a little too much. Maybe I should take the rest back, hm?"

"Hey, I can eat a lot more than this!" Kyouko said, leaning over her dish and wrapping her hands protectively around her bowl. However, the act inadvertently pressed her arms to the bowl, which was still at a burning hot temperature.

"OW! HOT!" Kyouko yelled as she jumped up, knocking over her chair which she then tripped over and landed on her butt. "OW!"

"Sakura-san!" Hitomi quickly got up and rushed to Kyouko's side, kneeling down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Kyouko rubbed her rear end and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"Let me see your arm." Hitomi checked the forearm presented to her and saw a long red mark. "Hm… you got a slight burn, but it doesn't look too bad."

"Yeah I - ah! Don't touch it!"

Hitomi released Kyouko's arm and sighed. "Try to be more careful, okay? The souffle bowl came straight out of the oven, so it takes a while to cool down."

"It's fine. I've had worse." Kyouko experimentally licked her burn and winced at the slight sting. Then, a sudden giggling caused her head to snap up.

"That's the second time you've burned yourself today, Sakura-san." Hitomi had a large, amused smile on her face, and she was shaking her head incredulously.

Kyouko turned her head away, her face almost as red as the burn marks on her arm. "T-today's not my best day, okay?"

Hitomi laughed even more, harder.

_Geez, it's not that funny…_ Kyouko thought.

But even in her embarrassment, she found herself looking up at that giggling face, with the eyes closed, head tilted, and hand over the mouth. The girl's laugh was a soft, light sound, like tinkling christmas bells, that pervaded the entire room. Staring at that face, so full of joy and elation, Kyouko couldn't help but give a small, pouting smile too.

_She… she's really cute when she laughs._ Kyouko blushed even more at the thought.

It wasn't long until the two girls were finished with their meal. Kyouko burped loudly and leaned back in her chair, linking her hands behind her head.  
"Ah… " she sighed. "It's been so long since I've had food like that. Thanks, missy."

"You're welcome, Sakura-san, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Hitomi dabbed at the corners of her mouth with an embroidered napkin. "And could you please stop calling me that?"

"You got it, missy." Kyouko said with a wink. Hitomi let out a small laugh in spite of herself.

"Well, I suppose could make some more if you'd like. There might be enough batter."

"Nah, I'm good. Save it for your folks. Hey, where are your parents, anyway?"

Hitomi frowned in thought. "You're right, they said they would be home by now. They went out on a date today, but I suppose they would want to take their time."

"A date, huh? Your folks are pretty lovey-dovey."

"Is that a bad thing?" Hitomi had one eyebrow raised.

"Nah," Kyouko waved her hand in dismissal. "It's good that their like that."

"What about your parents, Sakura-san? Where are they?"

Hitomi immediately regretted asking, as she saw the corner of Kyouko's eye twitch. Her grin that's normally plastered on her face disappeared, replaced by a hard frown. Kyouko leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hand.

"They're dead."

Hitomi blinked in surprise. "Oh… I… I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it."

The conversation lapsed into a tense, uncomfortable silence.

_I… I wonder what happened._ Hitomi's thoughts were racing, and she found that she couldn't look at Kyouko directly in the face. _Should I say something?_

"My dad was a preacher of a small church," Kyouko said suddenly, her voice causing Hitomi to jump a little in her seat. Kyouko spoke with a flat, detached voice, her eyes to the side. "He was a good person, the kind of person that cries just by reading the morning papers. Anyways, it was a small church, so we didn't get that much money. The money we did have my dad donated large portions to charity. Heck, there was barely enough to feed my mom and my little sister and I, but we were happy anyway. I even helped out with his charity works sometimes.

"One day, in the middle of a sermon, a drunk, homeless man barged through the doors, demanding money. He had a gun, and he was shouting crazily. My dad tried to calm him down but… well, I bet you can guess what happened. I'm the only one left of my family."

Kyouko paused in her story. Hitomi opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. She didn't know how to respond at all.

Kyouko put her arms down on the table and rested her head down. "Members of our small church offered to look after me, but they never worked out. Our church was abandoned soon after since no one felt ready enough to replace him as the preacher. I was moved from foster to foster by social workers, but they didn't worked out either. I eventually ran away altogether and started living on the streets. That was a few years ago."

She sat up again and looked directly at Hitomi. The green haired girl unsteadily looked back into Kyouko's intense, red eyes. "My dad did everything to help the poor and the needy. But this guy that barged in, do you think he was thankful? No. He only wanted more money. More. You know what I got out of all of this? People are selfish. No matter how much you help them, they always want more. I was stupid in helping my dad with his charity works. I only live for myself now."

They stared at each other in silence indefinitely. The air seemed to tremble, and Hitomi didn't dare breathe.

"Well that's all in the past. " Kyouko said, a hint of her usual grin appearing again.

"Don't say that, Sakura-san." Hitomi said, her eyes down again. "You… you clearly feel very strongly for your family, so you shouldn't dismiss their deaths like that so easily."

"It's fine. I've learned to move on. Don't even know why I'm tellin' you this now."

Hitomi felt a wave of emotion and concern for the person sitting in front of her. All her life she had lived comfortably, with good, loving parents. There were no troubles at all. She was always able to get what she wanted with the money they had, and her parents have always been there for her, offering her support when she needed it. She couldn't even imagine what Kyouko's been through.

"I… I'm sorry, about everything, Sakura-san."

Kyouko sighed. "I said it's fine. Don't apologize for things you're not responsible for."

"R-right…" Hitomi really wanted to say something consoling, but her mind was blank. She found her hands were fidgeting with the edge of the tablecloth.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and both girls jumped in surprise.

"Oh, that must be my parents. Um… I'll be right back, Sakura-san." Hitomi hurried out, half of her wanting to greet her parents, the other half wanting to leave the tense atmosphere in the room.

Kyouko waited in her seat, listening to the slight creak of the door opening and the various muffled voices. She check her reflection using her spoon, wiped off crumbs from her face, and nervously fixed her hair. She was glad of how much better she looked after taking that shower.

_Okay Kyouko, just need to impress the folks and convince them to let me stay here. You can do this._

Kyouko sat up as straight as she could when she heard the sound of footsteps and voices approach the entrance to the dining room.

"...but that was after the chase scene, dear."

"Oh yes, you're-"

Hitomi's father stopped at the sudden sight of a stranger sitting at the dining table in his house. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and his light brown hair swept over hard brown eyes that were now staring intently at the unexpected guest sitting stiffly at the table.

Hitomi quickly made her way to the redhead's side while her mother, standing next to her husband, looked back and forth between the other three in confusion.

"Hitomi, is this a friend of yours?" She asked.

"Well…" She pursed her lips. "Mama, Papa, I'm sorry for disrupting your night, but there's something important that I would like to discuss with you."

The parents made eye contact for a brief moment. It would appear that this would be a delicate situation. They nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Hitomi," said her father. "We've always listened to what you have to say first, so go ahead."

Hitomi quickly glanced at Kyouko before staring back into her father's eyes. She took a deep breath and began.

"This is Kyouko Sakura. She's homeless." She said, the last two words prompting a pair of eyebrows to rise in surprise, but she continued. She recounted the whole story of how they met - Kyouko trying to steal food, Hitomi paying for her, her deciding to take the redhead in.

"Mama, Papa," she said, nearing the end of her account. "I want to take Sakura-san in."

Her father's eyebrows furrowed and he scratched his chin in thought. "Well that's… quite the story."

"So… would you let Sakura-san stay with us?"

Hitomi's father looked at the girl sitting at the table. She was clearly trying to act proper for the occasion. She was sitting straight, feet planted on the ground, hands clasped hard together and placed over her thighs. But she also looked very nervous. Her eyes were cast down in an attempt to avoid eye contact, and she looked like she was holding her breath. The successful business man could appreciate the effort, but...

"Honey, we should talk this over." Hitomi's mother quickly interjected.

"Of course." He answered with a nod. "Uh… Sakura-san?"

"Y-yes!" Kyouko's head snapped up at the mention of her name. There's no denying she was nervous. Her breath was shallow, and she had been clasping her hands only to keep them from shaking too violently.

"Can you give us a moment?"

Kyouko gave only a quick nod in response, not trusting herself to speak without stammering. She stood up from the table and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The air in the hallway was cold, but her body felt like a furnace. She honestly didn't know what she expected, but she wanted to do more than just sit there. Her breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps, approaching hyperventilation. She leaned her head against the wall across from the door.

_Dammit!_ Kyouko thought, forcing herself to calm down and take deep breaths. _Why are you being so damn nervous?_

She listened to the murmur of voices coming from the dining room, and thought about what they could be saying. This was the moment that decided everything for her - her future, her lifestyle. Negative images flickered through her head - faint but poignant memories of being yelled at, threatened away from the front steps of people's porches - and her face cringed. She wanted to punch the wall, but she couldn't. It was Hitomi's house.

_I know they're going to kick me out. I just know it. Who'd let a random stranger in their house? Much less a homeless, rude, teenager like me. Why the hell do they have to take so long to tell me to leave?_

She just wanted all this to be over.

* * *

Inside the dining room, Hitomi sat down at the table with her parents. Her father was seated at the head of the table, and her mother sat across from her, on her dad's right. Their faces were serious, and Hitomi almost felt regret for troubling them so, especially right after their night out.

"Hitomi, you're a smart girl," Her father began. "So I'm sure you already know that this is a tough decision."

"Tough decision as in… you're not sure yet, or as in I won't like the answer?" Hitomi replied timidly.

"Honey, what your father is trying to say is that we want you to be sure that _you_ are making the right decisions. I mean, we're letting someone we don't even know to stay in our home. That's pretty extreme."

Hitomi thought back through the series of events that had occurred. Her mother had a point. Is this what she really wants?

"I just… want to perform an act of good will. I want to live up to the family name."

"There are other ways of doing that, Hitomi." Her father said. "Your mother and I give a lot to charity for a reason."

Hitomi nodded. "I know, but…"

She thought of Kyouko being caught in the store owner's grasp. She thought of being yelled at, being treated like that, like trash, every day for years and years. She thought of sleeping on the streets out in the cold year after year. She thought of what it's like to lose her parents as a child. She thought of what it felt like to see a drunk man barge in and shoot her parents right in front of her.

Hitomi took a shaky breath. "I-I guess my reason is a bit personal too. I see something in her… it's like looking at a child crying. It makes me want to just take care of her, if that makes any sense."

"I see." Her mother said slowly with a tilt of her head. As Hitomi stared back at her mother - taking in her green hair, her green eyes, her fair skin, her slim figure - she realized that they had a lot in common. Hitomi knew then that her mother understood her.

_I think she agrees with me._ Hitomi thought.

"Well, the problem still stands. We don't really know much about her." Hitomi's father leaned forward slightly. "How do we know she isn't just some misfit trying to take advantage of us?"

"Sakura-san isn't like that!" Hitomi blurted out suddenly, surprising herself. Her parents were also taken back, and blinked in unison.

_Why did I just say that?_ Hitomi wondered.

"You seem pretty sure of that."

"Y-yeah… I mean, she does have a bit of a mischievous side." Hitomi began again. "But… well, I think she's a pretty nice person... down inside."

Her father sighed. "Hitomi, you've only spent a few hours with her. How can you know for sure?"

"Honey, perhaps we should trust Hitomi on this one." Her mother said suddenly.

Her father ooked at his wife questioningly. "Really?"

"Yes. Hitomi's mature enough to be a good judge of character, don't you think?"

In that statement, Hitomi knew that her mother was on her side. Her chest began to fill with hope.

"Hm… I suppose so." Hitomi's father cleared his throat. "Alright, Hitomi, we're going to believe you on that. But, there's another issue - the financial. It's going to cost money if we have to feed another mouth."

"Oh I think we can manage that, honey."

"Hold on a second," He turned to his wife, his eyebrows furrowed. "You sound like you're agreeing with her."

"Mm… I think our Hitomi has very noble and kind intentions. I don't think it's a bad idea. Like I said, I'm trusting Hitomi on this one."

Hitomi was just as surprised as her father, not expecting her mother to openly support her like this. "Mama…"

Her father however was not yet convinced. "But-"

"Oh come now, dear. I think this could be good for her."  
"How?"

"It'll teach her the responsibilities of having to take care of someone. She'll learn what it's like to be a parent." She faced her daughter and placed her hands on the table. "Hitomi, if we're letting Sakura-san stay with us, I want you to know that she'll be _your_ responsibility. Not ours. You'll be the one to take care of her, to make sure she gets proper education, and you know, all the things that makes a proper lady much like yourself."

"Ah… yes, Mama." It looks like she'll have a lot of work ahead of her.

"You're speaking as if it's already decided." Hitomi's father said. He looked at the two persons sitting in front of him, one wore a proud and satisfied smile, the other stared back with pleading eyes.

"Papa… please?"

He scratched his chin in contemplation. Finally, after long, silent stretch of time, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, looks like I'm alone in this room. I guess I'll have to go along with it."

"Oh thank you, Papa!" Hitomi got up quickly to throw a big hug around her father. She felt like she was about to burst with triumph and happiness. "And you too, Mama!"

Her parents smiled, and her father awkwardly returned the hug briefly before releasing it. "Yeah sure… why don't you tell your friend the big news."

"Right, of course!" Hitomi sprinted towards the door with a big smile on her face and exited the dining room.

As Hitomi left the room, her mother looked back at her husband with a smile and took his hand. "She sure is growing up, huh?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Kyouko heard the door open behind her and closed her eyes in preparation. She took a deep breath."Alright, just say the words and I'll be out in less than a-"

"What are you talking about, Sakura-san? You can stay!"

Kyouko spun around and looked with wide-eyes at the green-haired girl smiling in front of her. "You… you're serious?"

"Yes. Totally serious."

Kyouko blinked and shook her head a few times. All the tension that had built up was suddenly flushed out of her body, and she felt a tired relief fill her body. A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Heh… would ya look at that."

* * *

The two girls were back in the guest room, now officially Kyouko's bedroom. Hitomi had brought several blankets for the bed, and, after a strenuous task of leading Kyouko through the proper steps of brushing her teeth, they were ready for bed.

Kyouko plopped down on to her soft bed, and reveled in the satisfying feeling of the mattress sinking slowly below her weight. Hitomi was standing next to the bed, fixing the pillows one more time.

"Damn! I'm tired!"

"Well, if there's anything else you need, just ask."

"Maybe a glass of water."

"There's a bottle on your nightstand, if you'd look."

"Hehe, yeah I know. Just messing with ya."

Hitomi grinned and turned to leave."Well, I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait," Kyouko sat up in her bed as Hitomi turned back to face her.

"What is it?"

"Uh… well…" Kyouko stammered, her voice soft. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Just… wanted to say thanks. For everything today."

The expression of gratitude brought a smile to Hitomi's lips. "You're very welcome. Goodnight, Sakura-san."

"Call me Kyouko."

Hitomi was blinked at the sudden request. It wasn't very common for her to refer to people by their first names. A proper lady addresses people politely after all, unless they're considered extremely close. Does this mean the redhead considers them this way already? But Hitomi supposed that, in a way, that they are quite close now.

"Sure. Goodnight, uh… Kyouko."

They both smiled.

"Night!" Kyouko said as she laid back down and listened to Hitomi walk towards the door and out the room.

* * *

_What a day… _She thought. Hitomi paused for a moment outside the door to Kyouko's room, and took a relieved sigh. She wondered what lies in store for her. How will things become with a new member in the household?

Then, a strange sound interrupted her musings. It seemed to come from inside Kyouko's room, and she carefully pressed her ears to the door. What she heard caused her gasp in surprise. She heard quiet sobs coming from behind the door.

_Is… is she crying?_

But what truly moved her was what Kyouko said next, barely audible, in between sniffles.

"All this… to myself. I wonder… how long it's been."

At those words, Hitomi felt her heart reach out to the person inside the room. She stepped back from the door and wiped a tear that had sprung from her eye.

_Yes, this was the right decision._


End file.
